New of Us
by rileyxfriar
Summary: After the fight Riley and Lucas had over his secret, it brought them closer to their new found relationship they wanted to start over again. Of course, they are still high on bumpy roads so they better be careful because many will become hurt.
1. The Fight That Brought Them Together

Her and Him

Chapter 1: My secret is hurting her.

This take place during the Girl Meets Secret of Life. This is how I imagined how it should be.

Riley's POV

"Do I know you?" I asked clearly upset because Lucas is keeping a really big secret from me. He's my best friend. The first boy I liked. My ex boyfriend. I still like him but he is keeping something from me and he tells me everything. The bell rung and I got up to go to my locker. I put my books in the locker and walked to the cafeteria ignoring Lucas's shouts for me. I got my lunch and sat down, not feeling the need to eat. Maya sat down next to me.

"Riles, you okay?" She asked. I felt some tears dropping. "Oh honey!" She gave me a quick hug. I quickly wiped them away.

"Why can't he tell me? We tell each other everything!" I sighed. Lucas came over to the table and sat down. I looked at him.

"Deny it!" I exclaimed, I didn't want to know, but I need to. Whatever he is keeping from us. Me. Is clearly bad, apparently from Dad and Zay.

"Riley-" I cut him off.

"Tell me that this Zay kid can't just waltz in there, changing everything. Tell me nothing will change and it's not true. Tell me nothing changes between us!" I half yelled.

"That's all you have to do Lucas. I actually called you from your first name, because it's important to me because it's important to her. Deny it! " Maya stated. Lucas looked at me.

Lucas POV

"I can't!" I replied. Riley looked hurt and I could feel the pain in my chest as I saw the look.

"Lucas, I like you!" Riley said. "But keeping this from me isn't going to help this friendship at all. Friends shares stuff. Friends talk and real friends listen remember?" She was now full on crying. "Apparently, whatever you are hiding, you can't trust me to keep it. Then I don't know you and you don't know me!"

"Why are you acting like this? We are friends. No we aren't actually!" Riley looked at me.

"What!" Her voice cracked.

"We're not best friends either!"

"Huckleberry, what the-" Maya shouted but I cut her off.

"You're my girlfriend and I tell you everything. But I can't tell you this." I said. Riley just glanced at me.

"If I really was dating you, I would tell you everything. I would tell you the things that i tell Maya. The things I actually never told her. And you have done the same for me because you care enough to want me to know. But I guess I was wrong about you. I guess you are just like the guys that i know that just doesn't care about people who cares about them. I was totally wrong about you." She said and took one look at me and walked away crying.

"You are such an idiot!" Maya exclaimed and walked away angrily. Great, now two of my best friends are mad at me. Whbat am I going to do?

GMW GMW GMW GMW GMW GMW GMW GMW

Cory's POV

"Okay Topanga, something really bad is going to happen." I said nervously. The front door slammed open.

"You knew?" Riley cried with tears streaming down. I looked at her in concern. "And you didn't bother to tell me! Mom did you know about this?"

"Riley-" Riley cut her off.

"Wow, so even my family doesn't trust me of what Lucas is hiding from me. I have such a great life don't I?" She said sarcastically and ran out.

"Riley!" Maya called after her.

This is a mess.

Maya's POV

"Riley!" I called after her.

"Maya, did you know too?" She asked.

"Riley!" I said in a half whispered.

"You knew didn't you! So why did you ask Lucas to deny it." She asked angrily. I sighed.

"We were trying to protect you from getting hurt." I replied, immediately regretting it.

"Who's we?" She asked.

"Farkle, Your dad, mom, Lucas, and I. What Lucas did will hurt you. He did something at his old school that was really bad, that h-he had to be expelled." Riley's eye widened.

"Excuse me?" She was confused. "Everyone knew about it except for me. Wow what great friends and people right now. You know what I'm done. I'm done with being treated like I'm a fragile flower that can't be broken. Is that how you people see me? And Lucas doesn't even trust me." Riley shouted angrily and ran away.

Riley's POV

I hate everyone. I hate this. I hate what they are putting me through. I ran and ran until I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw who it was. Great he is not the person I wanted to bump into.

"Riley-" Lucas started.

"Don't Lucas!" I exclaimed almost crying again.

"Don't blame everyone else for this." Lucas said.

"Why can I? All year my family and friends have been lying to me especially you. I don't know who you are at all." I cried.

"You know who I am. I'm Ranger Rick. We rode on a white horse. I asked your dad for his permission just to go on a date with you. Who does that?" Lucas stated firmly.

"Were you thrown out of school?"

"Yes!"

"For a whole year?"

"Yes!"

"And you couldn't tell me what happened because?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to start fresh. I didn't want to be seen as a bad boy. Zay is the influence on me-" I cut him off again.

"Stop! Don't blame him." I said angrily. "Why should I believe you? You already lied to me already! Never talk to me again!" Lucas grabbed my hand.

"Riley, please don't do this." I yanked my arm back.

"You were the first boy I every liked. That's a big deal for me. Are you worth it to me. Tell me and I'll believe you. Are you worth it? Are you worth the pain? Are you worth telling me about what happened and about yourself?" I asked wanting to believe him so bad.

"Yes I am!" He said. "And you have to believe me. If you do, I'll tell you everything. But promise me one thing!"

"Anything!"

"You'll never look at me differently. Look at me as the same Lucas you know."

"I promise!" I said smiling at him.

Lucas's POV

So here goes nothing. We were at Central Park, sitting on the bench.

"So obviously at my old school I got expelled. I got expelled because Zay got into a fight with this guy Andy. And of course I had to be stupid but I'm glad I was. But anyways I strangled him until he couldn't get any oxygen in his lungs. I killed him Riley!" My voice cracked as I said it. I regret what I did to that guy. Yes, he deserved to be punished but not killed. Riley just looked at me in fear.

"Riley-" She started backing up away from me. No no no. She can't be afraid of me. But the netting she did surprised me. She gave me a hug.

"You are worth it! Knowing that you wanted to change for your friends, me. That shows me courage and that who you were made you into a better person." She smiled at me. We looked at each other and slowly leaned in. We were kissing. I literally felt a series of electric shocks running through me! We pulled away out of breath.

"I know we said we were going to wait to actually date but I need you to be mine." I said grinning. She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm all yours!" She teased and hugged me tight. I couldn't stop smiling the whole day after that. She really is mine huh? This fight actually brought us together!


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2: Accident

This takes place right after The previous chapter. Let's begin and enjoy.

Riley's point of view

I just finished getting ready for school. I walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, greeting my parents.

"So what's for breakfast? "I asked. "Oatmeal! " mom said. I nodded in disapproval. The door opened. Maya came in.

"What's up losers! "She exclaimed. "Riles, you ready?" I nodded. I got my bag and we head out the door.

On the subway, Maya and I talked about Lucas until we smashed into something. And that's all I remember until I Blacked out.

Maya's point of view

"Riley? Riley!"I screamed. I looked everywhere and then I saw her. I ran to her body. "Riles, wake up! "

She wouldn't wake up, which scared me. Her leg was bleeding and bent in A very bad way. Her forehead was cut open. She looked like she broke her arm. Her shirt was ripped and her other arm looked like it was bleeding. She wasn't breathing either. "Riley, please! You have to wake up, don't you dare die on me." I was fine. I only had a cut on my forehead but Riley was worse. I took out my phone and dialed the only person I think I should call.

Lucas's POV

"Maya, where are you and Riley?" I asked clearly worried. I heard some crying. "Maya!"

"The subway crashed. I'm fine but Riley- "her voice cracked. "Her arm and leg is broken and the other is cut really badly. Her clothes are teared. And she isn't breathing."

"Maya, calm down. I'm going to get Mr. Matthews and I want you to call the police." I said, tears flowing. Riley please wake up.

Few hours later...

Maya's POV

The police and fire trucks came and took Riley on a stretcher. I saw Lucas, the Matthews, and Farkle. I ran to Farkle engulfing him in a hug. He was taken back by surprise but eventually hug back. We drove to the hospital to see Riley. I hope she is okay.

Lucas's POV

I was in shock. Riley is hurt. Injured and in pain. It feels so surreal. I just want this nightmare to stop. Maya came up to me.

"Lucas, you okay?" She asked me. I nodded. "Riley will be fine! She's a tough cookie." She tried to joke but I didn't laugh. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks Maya!" I said, giving her a small smile. She nodded and walked away. I just want to be alone. Why did I text her? Why did I let her be late to the Subway? It's my fault.

"Riley's family?" The nurse called us. We walked up to her. "Riley, is awake. There is no serious condition that we know of but Riley has a broken leg and a broken arm. The cuts on the other arm and leg will heal in a couple of days. The cut on her forehead, had to be stitched but no brain damage. But she does have a concussion. She will be in casts and will be using crutches. Her arm will heal in a week. It is not that bad as you explained to me. Her leg on the other hand, will heal in six weeks but she doesn't need crutches after week two. Like before no serious condition." We all sighed in relief.

"Can we go see her?" I asked. She lead us to her room. I saw Riley awake. She had a pained face which broke my heart.

"Hey!" I said grabbing her non sprained hand. She winced. I was hurt but I shook it off.

"Hi!" Her voice was scratchy and her unusual greetings.

"How you feeling?" Her dad asked.

"I'm in pain." She said, clenching her teeth but took a deep breath. "But I'm fine." She really was broken. This hit her pretty hard. Then, her breath started become heavier and faster.

"Riley! Are you okay? Riley!" Maya shouted. I slammed my hand on the red button. Few minutes later, doctors came in and ushered us out. I started crying and so did the rest of them. What is going on?

Maya's POV

What's going on? Why is it taking so long? The same nurse came out.

"Riley is stable but we caught something." She said, a concern look plastered her face. "There was something going on with her lungs. It was like it wanted to collapse. But what a miracle, it didn't. It took a toll on her. She still has trouble breathing so we had to hook her on revenilator to help her breathe. It was like her lungs was done." My knees shook.

"She'll be fine?" Farke asked. The nurse nodded.

Lucas's POV

"Oh she wanted a Lucas?" I raised my hand and walked into Riley's room.

"Lucas-" She was scared and she started sobbing. I ran over her and held her. I kept on whispering to her everything will be okay. We leaned in and I felt the softness of her lips onto mine. We pulled away.

"I love you Lucas!" Riley stated, leaving me in a state of shock. I smiled.

"I love you too Riley! Forever and always." I said, kissing lightly on her forehead. We stayed like that for who knows how long. We've only been dating for a few weeks but I knew that Riley was my everything. She changed me for the good. And I love her for that.

Authors Note:

I know that it wasn't really Rucas fluff but in the end it was. The next chapter will be about Rucas fight. I promise not all chapters will be them fighting.


	3. Help me I'm hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

So the last chapter was about Riley in an accident. This chapter will be taking place a week after she gets let out of the hospital. She is in crutches. Her arm and leg cuts are healed and her forehead too. Her sprained arm actually healed in a week. But she is still in her leg cast and crutches. Let's get on it.

Riley's POV

It's days after since I wgot release from the hospital. Everything was healed except for my leg. Which I didn't mind. It was hard using them at first but I got used to it. I got up this morning and got ready. I had a hard time getting my pants on so I went with a red skirt with a gray sweater. I wore my high black boots on the leg that wasn't injured. I out my hair in a ponytail and put on my red infinity scarf. I put my ring that Maya and I have and put on the locket Lucas gave me for my birthday. I checked myself in the mirror and nodded in approval. I walked well I hopped downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, you look cute today!" Mom exclaimed. I smiled, thanking her. She placed the oatmeal in front of me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"This is worse than hospital food!" I mumbled to myself. My mom looked at me.

"Oh shut up and eat it!" She scowled playfully at me. I chuckled lightly and the door opened.

"Hey sweetie!" Maya called.

"Peaches!" I exclaimed. My mom laughed at the nicknames we gave each other.

"Maya, oatmeal?" Mom asked.

"Oh no, Mrs-" Mom gave her the look.

"Remember Maya, I'm not asking!" Mom said and Maya ate it up. I checked the time.

"Maya, 7:00!" I exclaimed and I hopped with Maya behind me.

1/2 hour later...

Maya and I were walking in school and I went straight to my locker.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to Lucas for a minute. I'll be right back!" She said. I eyed her in confusion. Why does she want to talk to Lucas? I shrugged it off. Farkle walked up to me.

"Hey! How's the leg?" He asked.

"It's fine." I replied. The bell rung. We walked into class until I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw two people kissing at the other side of the hallway. I walked up to get a closer look and my eyes started to widen as I realized who they were. There is my boyfriend and my best friend kissing. How could they do this to me. Especially Maya! I walked into class before they saw me. I was holding in my tears.

"Riley-!" Farkle started.

"I just don't want to talk to anybody right now." I said wanting to scream and cry. I saw the two came in. Maya and Lucas sat down into their seats. I looked down. I was more upset than angry. They betrayed me. Both of them. At least Farkle didn't. But that's not the problem. Why did they do it? Why did they hurt me? I wouldn't be surprised if Lucas went out with Maya. She is beautiful, caring, and wild. Then there is me, ugly, quirky, and shy. I'm insecure and overly sensitive.

"Riley, you've been staring at the wall for quite sometime to not listen to what I've been saying. Do you know why the Civil war happened?" My dad asked me. I looked at him and I knew he was concerned. I couldn't take the pressure and I couldn't take how I was in the same room as Maya and Lucas. I was too hurt. I hopped with my crutches quickly out of the classroom, tears finally pouring out. I went to the farthest stall in the bathroom. I locked it and began to cry silently.

"Riley?" The voice called. It was Maya's. I didn't answer. I never want to talk to her again nor Lucas.

"Riley, I know you are in here! What is going on?" She asked softly. I silently scoffed, like she cares!

"Go away. Leave me alone." I cried.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Maya asked worried. I opened the stall door and was face to face to Maya. Maya tried to hug her but Riley pushed her away. Iwalked out of the bathroom, into the hallways and saw that Lucas and Farkle was there. Lucas ran up to me.

"Riley are you-" She cut him off.

"Stop! Stop acting like you care. Stop acting like you two don't know why I'm acting like this." I shouted.

"Riley-" Lucas started. "Tell us what is going on!"

"You and Maya kissed!" I replied in hurt. Their face softened.

"Riley, it was out of the heat of the moment. I was having trouble and ever since the accident Lucas and I have became close. We never meant for that to happen." Maya explained and I didn't believe them.

"No! Your lying. Because you talk about everything to me. Why couldn't you talk to me?" I asked clearly hurt.

"You already had a broken leg and you just came out of the hospital. I didn't want to burden you." Maya explained again. "And I'm not lying."

"I'm your best friend Maya! I would have listened anyways." I said. "But knowing that you guys kissed behind my back, without confronting yourselves to me, really hurts me. I never want to be near you or talk to you again. So leave me alone."

"Riley-" Maya and Lucas cried in unison. I just walked into the lunchroom where lunch was being held. I got my lunch and sat at the table. Farkle came with his lunch and sat with me. I smiled weakly to him.

"Riley, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!"

"No you are not!"

"I'm fine Farkle!" I snapped and walked away not feeling the need to eat. I walked to my locker and got my bag. Dad came up to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

"Home!" I snapped. "Sorry! It's just Lucas and Maya k-kiss. Lucas cheated on me with Maya dad!" His face softened. "I don't want to be in school anymore. I can't face the facts that they betrayed me. I don't know what to do or why they did it. I just don't understand." I started crying and hopped out of the school and into the subway station. I climbed into the subway and when we reached my stop, I walked out and headed to my apartment. I opened the door and went straight to my room. I laid the clutches down and threw my bag. I started crying on my bed. Why? Am I not enough for him? Maya? Nobody wants to date or be friends with an awkward girl right? I found the best friend I had in my cup. I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. This was five months ago.

 _Five months ago..._

 _I was crying. My cousin died of cancer and she was my closest cousin. I was getting bullied too but Lucas, Farkle, and Maya does not know and they didn't pay attention to me. The bullies called me worthless and ugly. I knew I was anyways. I got out the razor and started cutting. Three for my cousin. And five for the names. Worthless, ugly, cunt, slut, and quirky. I was hurt. The blood gushed out of my arm and I cleaned it up._

 _End of flashback_

r

After that, I never did it again. I still have scars but nobody notices. I got the razor near my arm. I cut for how stupid I was, my insecurity, how fat and ugly I am, the five cuts that the bullies called me, five for Maya who betrayed me, and seven for Lucas who told me lies. ALL LIES. I started cleaning up. The blood wouldn't stop but it wasn't affecting me. I cleaned the blood off the razor and put it away. I covered my sleeve to hide the scars that would form. I heard a knock on my window and it opened. I thought it was Maya but it was Lucas surprisingly.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly which made him wince.

"Riley, you need to let me explain what really happened!" He replied. I looked at him, my arm throbbing from the twenty two cuts I jut made.

"You have three minutes!" I said and he sighed in relief.

"Maya came over to me and told me that she was having a problem with her math. So I offered to tutor her. Then, she thanked me because she kept calling herself stupid. And I told her she wasn't. So we kissed but only for a second until we realized what happened. I told Maya that that meant nothing because I love you Riley and she agreed. I promise I didn't feel anything with Maya!" He pleaded. I believed him. The sincerity in his voice told me it was an accident. I started crying happy tears. I kissed him lightly and hugged him. We pulled away and he grabbed the arm I cut myself with it. I winced in pain and Lucas noticed. He looked at me in concern.

"Riley? Why did you wince?" He asked and I stared at him, my heart beating fast. "Answer me!" His voice was pleading.

"Nothing!" I blurted out a little too fast.

"Riley?" His voice was in worry. Before I knew it, he rolled up my sleeves. I started crying silently and he gasped in horror.

"Riley!" He exclaimed with a few tears flowing out. "Why?"

I started breaking down in front of him.

"I-i was hurt. I doubt myself because I didn't understand why you would date me because of the flaws I have. I am weird, worthless, ugly, insecure and much more. I cut five months ago too because I was getting bullied!" I realized I just told him that.

"Riley, I never want to hear you say that about yourself. And why didn't you tell me? You could have talked to me or Maya? Why would you lead to cutting?" He cried. The door opened full blast and two people came in with fear written across their face. I'm freaking busted! Lucas and I had a look of fear and humiliation. Mostly me. They found out.

"What did you say? You cut?"

 **Heehee two posts in one day and I gave you a cliffy! I'm trying to post as much as I can because I'm going to camp for a month overnight and in not allowed to have my phone with me so yeah. Until next time. Next chapter will be Riley and Jew talking with Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and her family.**


	4. The Pandora Box

Chapter 4: The Pandora Box

Last time on Her and Him:

Before I knew it, he rolled up my sleeves. I started crying silently and he gasped in horror.

"Riley!" He exclaimed with a few tears flowing out. "Why?"

I started breaking down in front of him.

"I-i was hurt. I doubt myself because I didn't understand why you would date me because of the flaws I have. I am weird, worthless, ugly, insecure and much more. I cut five months ago too because I was getting bullied!" I realized I just told him that.

"Riley, I never want to hear you say that about yourself. And why didn't you tell me? You could have talked to me or Maya? Why would you lead to cutting?" He cried. The door opened full blast and two people came in with fear written across their face. I'm freaking busted! Lucas and I had a look of fear and humiliation. Mostly me. They found out.

"What did you say? You cut?"

Riley's POV

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed in horror. "I-I can explain!"

"Please do because I'm as shocked and upset about this." Mom stated. "Lucas, I think you need to go." He nodded and climbed out of the room and walked away giving me a kiss on my head. Mom and Dad sat down next to each other on the bay window.

"Riley, why? That's my first question to ask. Just why?" Dad asked pleading me.

"You really want to know why? I just explained it Because how I see it you clearly over heard everything I talked about with Lucas." I spat.

"Riley, we just want to understand why you think cutting was the best answer!" Topanga explained.

"Because no one would understand. No one would be able to help. And also I had no one to talk to. Not Maya, Lucas, Farkle, you guys. No one would ever understand how I have been bullied everyday five months ago. No one would understand the ache I had in my chest because what people called and think of me. People thinks I am a happy dancing ray of sunshine who is always smiling and cheerful. But the deeper you get into my room of a pandora box, you see that I'm not that at all. I'm an insecure girl who is clearly broken now. The inside of the box is fragile and can break any minute. What people thinks of me is how I think of myself. That is always what mattered. And how vicious people were to me. Saying how ugly, weird, quirky, helpless, worthless, and just plain too much of a puppy follower. That hurts. That just hurts and that shook my box. I was upset and not in a great state of mind that day. I was scared. Scared of what is going to happen. And before I knew it. I saw blood. I saw slits of my skin, teared and open apart. The only thing I could think of was 'why me. What have I done to deserve so much pain. But slowly i started believing what they said. I became depressed and slowly understood why they see me like that. The bullying stopped after two months. I kept cutting myself until I just decided to stop because I knew I had a great life and I just couldn't see it. So I stopped. But today, seeing Maya and Lucas kissing each other and not telling me about it, it made me lose my trust with them and I thought maybe they really didn't care at all. That they were secretly dating behind my back. And they just wanted to hurt me so I could have a horrible life. I was hurt and upset. I skipped school. I wanted to be alone. I saw the razor who I thought was my best friend. I cut myself again and again. Crying again and again. I counted the scars I just made. Twenty-two . I made twenty two slits each for the people I loved and got hurt by. I remember when I was bullied and cutting. I counted everyday I cut in the two months I was called those words. I cut myself six times. One slit for each word. Extra two slits of about myself. After that, I was ashamed. I couldn't believe what I did for the two months. I was so out of it. I still kept up my grades but it was so hard. After what I did today, I'm as ashamed as I was before maybe even worse. I just want to stop suffering and just be in peace. Just to not have to live with the pain in chest. My pandora box is already broken. And I don't know how to pick up the pieces. What do I do?" I was crying by now and so was my parents.

"Riley, you knew you could of talked to us. I don't know why but thank you for telling us. But you went to far. I think the best you can do is to stop cutting. Your mom and I will discuss what we can do about this. We will probably send you in to counseling. And we will go from there. We are not doing this because we don't love you. We do so much that's why we are doing this" Dad said.

"I understand. I really want to get help. I really do want to get better. I'm sorry for the pain and chaos I had caused. I didn't mean it. And now I am making you pay money for therapy on me wh-" I was cut off by mom.

"Riley, you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes you shouldn't have cut but your happiness means so much for us. If it means, spending money for you to get help. Then so be it. We love you so much to have you like this." Mom said.

"I love you guys too. And I promise I will try not to cut anymore." I said, giving them a small smile for the first time today. They stood up.

"I hope not. What about for dinner, we will go out. How does that sound?" Cory asked.

"That sounds great." I replied. They smiled. I guess everything did end up okay but Maya needs to know this. I texted her saying to come over. Five minutes later, Maya sniffed and engulfed me in a hug. Huckleberry told me what happened. And I did over hear you and your parents talking when I was walking to the bay window. But why didn't you tell me. I could of helped you." Maya cried. I hugged her, crying a little.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I will get better. I feel like it's better for me to to help you so I don't burden you with my problems since you already have a lot of your own." I admitted.

"Riles, you could never burden me with your problems. I'm your best friend and I will always be by your side no matter what." She said.

"I love you Maya."

"I love you too Honey."

I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been at camp for a month and got back last week. It was also my birthday and I had orientation for school. I was really busy. I promise I will update as much as I can before my school starts. Anyways, this chapter had a lot of feels. I'm sorry that it didn't have a lot of Rucas in it but not all chapters will have Rucas. I liked that I put Corpanga and Riley relationship in this. I really put all my feelings and effort in this chapter because I sorta had to relate to what Riley in this chapter had to go through. Anyways I hoped you like the chapter. I promise to update more. Stay beautiful! 3


	5. Matthews Trouble

Chapter 5: Matthews Trouble

Last time on Her and Him:

"Huckleberry told me what happened. And I did over hear you and your parents talking when I was walking to the bay window. But why didn't you tell me. I could of helped you." Maya cried. I hugged her, crying a little.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I will get better. I feel like it's better for me to to help you so I don't burden you with my problems since you already have a lot of your own." I admitted.

"Riles, you could never burden me with your problems. I'm your best friend and I will always be by your side no matter what." She said.

"I love you Maya."

"I love you too Honey."

X

Three hours later...

Maya's POV

"Maya?" Riley asked me. I looked at her in curiosity.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"Wanna sleepover?"

"Sure." We got our pajamas on and hopped into bed.

"Riley, show me your cuts." I said. I really needed to know how she did what she did. She does not deserve to be unhappy. That's not the Riley I know. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for betraying her like that.

"Maya-" She trailed off. She sounded really nervous and it pained me but I needed to see it.

"Riley, even though this pains me to see your recent scars and now new ones. I need to see them. I need to see how much damage has been done to you. Including the partial damage was from me. I betrayed you Riley. And I don't think I can forgive myself for it. But I need to know, do you still trust me. Do you forgive me?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Maya, I forgive you. And I still trust you even thought you betrayed me, I knew you didn't do anything. It was out of the heat of the moment. I forgave you. Why can you forgive yourself?" Riley asked me. I honestly didn't know the answer. Why can't I forgive myself?

"I guess. If I do. I think I'll hurt you again. And that time, you won't forgive me and you'll leave me. Like everyone else in my life." I admitted.

"Maya, I could never leave you. I would forgive you. As much you'll hurt me I'll always be your best friend." She told me.

"Thank you. I love you Riles."

"I love you too Peaches."

Riley's POV

The next morning, Maya and I got ready for school. I started getting ready. I took off my leg cast to put on my burgundy jeans. I put my leg cast boot back on. I wore my white strapless lacy top that fitted nicely on my hips with my navy cardigan. I also put my vans on my non leg cast. They were black. I just left my hair down just pinning my long bangs up, making it look like a bump. I did a natural look for my make up. Maya had on a burgundy skirt with a white halter top that she tucked in. She had her black leather jacket over it with her high heeled, short brown boots. She straightened her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She had on natural makeup too. We went downstairs and saw pancakes on the table.

"We are finally having no oatmeal today." I said excited. Mom laughed.

"I know. I wanted to make something for you honey. Just to show how much I love you." Mom explained. I smiled.

"You don't have to show me you love me. I love you too but I already know you love me by just taking care of me." I said. Mom's smiled wider.

"I love you." Mom said. I smiled again. Maya started complaining how she was hungry. We laughed and ate.

"It's Farkle." The intercom was heard. "And Lucas."

"Oh Farkle and Sundance are here." Maya said. I rolled my eyes at her nickname for my boyfriend. I walked up to the box and pressed the button.

"Come on up!" I called. "Maya, when will you ever call Lucas by his real name?"

"I don't think she'll stop until she destroys me." A voice all too familiar said. I laughed.

"You are right Moral Compass." Maya said. We laughed.

"Good morning Princess." Lucas flashed a smile to me, making my heart flutter.

"Morning boyfriend." I replied. Lucas always knew how to make me blush.

"Please don't do this here. I'm already having a hard time forgiving Lucas of what he did." Cory said. Everyone was quiet.

"I-I'll meet you guys downstairs. Bye Mr. And Mrs. Matthews." Lucas waved awkwardly.

"Bye Lucas." Mom said worriedly. "Cory, what was that?"

"I'm sorry. He hurt my little girl!"

"Well, you shouldn't even brought it up Dad! He didn't mean to. Everyone had able to forgive him. Why can't you? Will you get over it?" I half yelled at him and he looked hurt and shocked but I was too angry to care. I got my bag and coat without saying a word, Maya and Farkle following me. I walked downstairs and saw Lucas standing there.

"Hey, I'm really sorry-" Lucas cut me off.

"No, it's fine. I should of seen it coming." I looked at him, not believing him. "Riles, I'm fine."

I nodded and kissed him. The four of us walked out of the building, to the subway station.

Lucas's POV

I was hurt when Mr. Matthews called me out like that. I deserved it anyways, but I was standing out side of the door to listen, even thought that was wrong for me.

Cory, what was that?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"I'm sorry. He hurt my little girl!" Me. Matthews exclaimed.

"Well, you shouldn't even brought it up Dad! He didn't mean to. Everyone had able to forgive him. Why can't you? Will you get over it?" Riley screamed. I was shocked. I never heard her yell at her father. I heard foot steps and I ran to the lobby.

"Hey, I'm really sorry-" I cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I should of seen it coming." She looked at me, not believing me. "Riles, I'm fine."

She nodded and kissed me. The four of us walked out of the building, to the subway station.

In school...

We all parted ways to our locker and met up in front of Mr. Matthews door of his class room. We walked in and Riley ignored him and it was awkward. You could feel the tension in the room. I sat in my seat and tapped Maya on the shoulder.

"What do you want Ranger Rick?" She asked exasperate.

"Riley is really mad at Mr. Matthews isn't she?" I asked worriedly.

"Did you not see her ignore him?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. You could feel the tension in the room." I retorted.

"Well, they'll eventually makeup. I know Riley and she doesn't get mad at people for so long." She explained to me but I didn't believe her.

"Maya, she got mad at us yesterday for cheating, that made her feel hurt and cut. I don't think she will forgive her dad that easily." I explained.

"Huckleberry, can we just not talk about yesterday. It's already upsetting as it is, seeing my best friend cutting her self because of me." Maya whispered. My face softened.

"I'm sorry and it wasn't your fault." I apologized. "But, I feel bad. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Matthews."

"It's fine. And are you sure? Mr. Matthews is probably going to yell or beat you to death." Maya joked.

"He can't do that Maya. We are in school but outside he can. But I can take him. I don't want to come between Riley and her dad's relationship." I said.

"Friar, stop talking in my class and pay attention." Mr. Matthews barked. He is really mad at me. He usually lets us talk in class.

"Mr. Matthews, you always let us talk in class." Maya said.

"You guys can. He can't." He pointed at me.

"You got to be freaking kidding me!" Riley exclaimed, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You can ruin my life all you want. But don't you dare try to ruin his!" I was shocked and Mr. Matthews was too.

"Riley, I'm not trying to ruin your life." He said quietly. She let out a humorless chuckle.

"Really? Because since this morning, all you have been doing was hassling Lucas. Do you think that's fair to me. To him?" She questioned. I knew I should stopped his.

"Riles, it's okay." I reassured her. Well tried to, but she looked at me unamused.

"No, it's not okay. He should know better to hassle you just because of a dumb mistake you did." She spat.

"But Riley, he hurt you!" He exclaimed.

"But Dad, he didn't mean to. The only person is hurting me is you for not letting him go. He didn't mean to. If he didn't care about me, he wouldn't even ask me out or care enough to explain himself. I know that you are my dad and you are so protective over me and doesn't want me growing up but I have to grow up Dad! And just keeping this grudge over him is going to hurt my relationship with him because he cares enough to actually break things between us so that you don't be like this towards me. You need to let me grow up because I feel suffocated." Riley said. Mr. Matthews looked at her ashamed. The bell rang and Riley was the first one out the door. I called out her name and she stopped dead in her tracks. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Riley, please don't ruin your relationship with your dad over me." I pleaded.

"I'm done talking about this. Unless my dad's words are I'm sorry or I shouldn't have done that. I'm not talking to him!" Riley barked. I sighed in defeat. My girl friend is stubborn, but I really do love her for fighting for our relationship.

"I love you for fighting for our relationship." I said, trying to make her feel better. She giggled shyly and I knew that did it.

"I love you too. And of course I will." She said. I kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

Cory's POV

After, Riley's outburst in class, I knew how much her relationship meant to her. Lucas is a good kid and I knew that he didn't mean to do that. Why am I so stupid. I'm being just like mom. Ugh, seriously. It was 3:30 and I drove back home. Riley was probably at Maya's since she probably never wants to talk to me again. I walked in the apartment to find Auggie and Topanga watching Mr. Googly.

"Hey I'm home!" I exclaimed. Topanga walked up and kissed me lightly.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Our daughter, screamed at me." I said and she knew what I meant about that.

"Well you did do wrong. She's hurt Cory. You are keeping her from-" I cut her off.

"Teak I know, 'growing ip'" I said. "She probably never wants to talk to me."

"Of course she will. She just wants you to apologize." I nodded. I should apologize. The door slammed and I was faced to face with Riley and Lucas.

"Riley. Lucas. Can I talk to you? I think I owe you guys, an apology." I said. We walked to Riley's room and sat on her bay window.

"I'm really sorry about how I was acting Lucas and Riley. Lucas your a good kid but it hurt me that Riley had got hurt. I know that she would be facing these kind of experiences but it just hurts to see her growing up into a fine young lady who is now dating, wearing makeup, wanting other things that she never wanted." I explained.

"It's okay sir." Lucas reassured me.

"Daddy-" She started thinking what she was going to say. Her saying daddy just lightens me up knowing she does forgive me. "I know it's hard but I will be experiencing it. It's not going to be pretty but that's just how life is. I forgive you. I will always be your little girl. I'm sorry about today."

"It's okay baby girl, because I deserved it. Hey Lucas?" I called.

"Yes sir?" Lucas responded.

"Please call me Mr. Matthews from now on. Don't call me sir." I said

"I'll try to sir... I mean Mr. Matthews." He said. I smiled at him. "You're a good kid. Please protect my daughter in anyway. Don't hurt her."

"Thank you. I will. And I could never do that. Even if I do which I hope I don't, it's not going to be intentional." He admitted. I smiled and walked out feeling relieved that Riley forgave me.

So that's it. This is such a long chapter. I know, no Rucas but I promise you it will be Rucas next chapter. It will be my take on Girl Meets Yearbook. It will be in parts. So yeah. That's my plan. Please leave a review on how you liked it. Okay have a good day guys. Good Luck and stay beautiful! 3


	6. The Test of Friendship

Chapter 6: The Test of Friendship (what I thought Girl Meets Yearbook should of been)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

I'm sorry for making Maya mean.

Last time on Her and Him:

"It's okay baby girl, because I deserved it. Hey Lucas?" I called.

"Yes sir?" Lucas responded.

"Please call me Mr. Matthews from now on. Don't call me sir." I said

"I'll try to sir... I mean Mr. Matthews." He said. I smiled at him. "You're a good kid. Please protect my daughter in anyway. Don't hurt her."

"Thank you. I will. And I could never do that. Even if I do which I hope I don't, it's not going to be intentional." He admitted. I smiled and walked out feeling relieved that Riley forgave me.

Riley's POV

"Yay! Finally have yearbooks." I said. "Where we find ourselves and know what people thinks of us." Farkle and I started handing out yearbooks to the students including Lucas and Maya.

"Oh look, Farkle. It says the person who won the category for Farkle is..." Lucas paused. "Farkle!"

"I didn't think I would win this year but again I did." He sighed sadly. I wonder why!

"Oh and look at that, it says Riley is the person who would smile herself to death." Maya explained smiling.

"Well who wouldn't want to be that way? All you are going to live by being very cloudy and cruel?" I said. "But I could be bad. I'm a bad girl sometimes. I can be dark." Maya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, then show me your bad side face." I gave them my best bad side face but apparently it was cute.

"Aww." They awed together.

"My girlfriend is adorable!" Lucas exclaimed, giving me a peck on the forehead. Maya walked up to Lucas and I knew what she was going to do.

"There was a cowboy name Lucas Friar. He had a girlfriend name Riley Matthews. He did a hee haw with his horsey. And now he is a-" She sang, but Lucas cut her off.

"No Maya please!" He shouted, his eyes shut tightly. She ran up to his face and made that face.

"Huherrrrerrrrrrr!" She screamed in his ear and it hurt my ears too. Farkle looked really upset.

"Farkle, what's wrong?" I asked in concerned.

"I don't want to be Farkle anymore." He said sadly. Lucas looked at him.

"You can't just change yourself in like a sec-" His jaw dropped. Farkle changed out of this turtlenecks into a black long sleeve shirt with brown jeans. He put on a black beanie that now let show his forehead.

"And I don't want to just be a ray of sunshine." Lucas looked at me like I was insane.

"Riley, seriously? You too? Does it matter what people thinks of you? Or what you think of yourself?" I pondered on that for a moment.

"Of what I think about myself is that it matters what people thinks of me." He groans. But the bell rung, leaving me to walk into history and sit at my desk. Lucas came up to me.

"I won't do anything insane." I mumbled not wanting to talk to anyone. He nodded knowing what I wanted.

"So let's talk about Iceland And Greenland. Tell me about Ice land." Dad said. I raised my hand. "Riley!"

"Iceland is full of ice." I said.

"No." I furrowed my eyes.

"Greenland is full of grass." Maya said.

"Nope."

"Then why are we learning this if the country doesn't know what they are? Stupid countries." Maya mumbled.

"Hey look Maya and Lucas, you guys won best couple in the yearbook." I froze and whipped my head back to see The student I guess is named Jade say that.

"Excuse me?" I muttered, nobody heard it.

"But Lucas is my boyfriend. There is no way for them to be a couple because he is my boyfriend. We are so much a like." I explained.

"And they are so different!" Darby awed.

"We're like summer rain!" I protested. I can't believe this. I could feel Lucas, looking at me with a concern.

"And they're like fire!" She emphasized the fire with a dramatic tone.

"Well, sweetie, rain puts out fire meaning fire goes bye bye." I said. I turned to the front and looked at my dad.

"Daddy? Do you remember when you said to not to react?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look. "I'm reacting."

I was sitting on the bay window, dressed in black and my room dark.

"Open this window right now!" Maya's voice exclaimed muffled by the window pane.

"I wish to be alone." I dragged the word alone.

"Ring power!" She exclaimed. I growled.

"Curse it!" I exclaimed.

"Riley, this isn't you!" Maya said.

"It's Morotia Black and yes it is."

"No it's not and your name is Riley not Morotia." I glared at her.

"You need to fix yourself so you can fix Farkle!" I glared at her hurt. So she only is using me to fix Farkle.

"So apparently, you're using me so I can fix Farkle? You don't even care about what I'm going through?" I snarled.

"Well because you are being dramatic. Lucas and I are not dating. And we never will. You guys are. Farkle on the other hand is being made fun of. Not you, you always make it about you! Farkle is always in the shadows." I stared at her intently.

"Get out!" I said. She stared at me.

"Ri-" I cut her off.

"Get. Out!" I exclaimed angrily and she walked out of the window confused. I need to get out of this black clothes, I'm still being myself but I'm not helping Farkle or Maya. I'm not there fixing girl. Is that how everyone sees me? A girl who just fixed everything and they think she doesn't have feelings? I changed my clothing and wiped off the makeup and took off the wig. Lucas came in.

"Hey city girl." I ignored him. He looked at me with concern.

"Riley? Why aren't you talking?" He asked. I still didn't respond.

"Riley-" I cut him off.

"Because my best friend was being a bitch." I cussed. He looked taken back.

"Riley, I don't what is going-" I cut him off once again.

"She called me dramatic and selfish."

"Why would she-"

"Because she thinks I changed myself because of attention." I said.

"And I'm not. I only did it because maybe you'll see me more than a pretty face and a ray of sunshine." I admitted.

"I see you more than that. You didn't have to change. I love you for who you are. And I think Maya thought so too. I don't think she meant what she said." Lucas said.

"I love you too but if Maya wants to be like that then so be it. She's been hurting me so much lately that maybe she wasn't a good best friend after all." Lucas looked at me in sincere and shook his head gently.

No one's POV

His girlfriend can be stubborn. But Lucas needs to talk to Maya. He needs to help his girlfriend in any way. She can't just throw away their friendship.

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I've been so busy with school and other things so I never have the time to write. I'm really sorry about how sucky this chapter is. I've been trying to write earlier but I got writers block so I'm so sorry. I promised the chapter will be up and longer next time. So until then. Bye loves.


	7. Just Let Me Explain

Chapter 7: Let Me Explain

Last time on her and him:

"You need to fix yourself so you can fix Farkle!" I glared at her hurt. So she only is using me to fix Farkle.

"So apparently, you're using me so I can fix Farkle? You don't even care about what I'm going through?" I snarled.

"Well because you are being dramatic. Lucas and I are not dating. And we never will. You guys are. Farkle on the other hand is being made fun of. Not you, you always make it about you! Farkle is always in the shadows." I stared at her intently.

"Get out!" I said. She stared at me.

"Ri-" I cut her off.

"Get. Out!" I exclaimed angrily

XXXX

said.

"I love you too but if Maya wants to be like that then so be it. She's been hurting me so much lately that maybe she wasn't a good best friend after all." Lucas looked at me in sincere and shook his head gently.

No one's POV

His girlfriend can be stubborn. But Lucas needs to talk to Maya. He needs to help his girlfriend in any way. She can't just throw away their friendship.

xxxxxx

Riley's POV

"I'm sorry Riley. You have no idea, how utterly sorry I am." Maya said.

"It's okay Maya. I know you like Farkle." She stared at me hard.

"N-no I don't!" Maya stuttered. I smirked.

"Admit it, you do!" I exclaimed. She groaned.

"Fine, I do." I squealed in delight.

"Shut up Matthews." I giggled slightly.

Two hour later...

I was at my locker when Charlie Gardner went up to me.

"Hey Riley!" Charlie greeted.

"Oh hey Charlie." I said.

"You look really pretty today." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Charlie." The bell rang. Thank the lord. Charlie makes me uncomfortable. He leans in and starts to kiss me. I was about to push him away until...

"What is going on here?" My eyes widened and I glared at Charlie.

"You got to be freaking kidding me! Charlie, what the hell?" I screamed.

"Lucas, Riley deserves better. She told me how much she should of never dated you and you are the reason to her sadness. She just pitied you because of your expulsion secret." Lucas's eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. Charlie and Lucas was taken by surprise. "Lucas, you need to let me explain!"

"What's there to explain about? You never loved me." I shook my head violently.

"Why would you believe him and not your girlfriend? Do you even trust me? You know I didn't kiss him at all! You kissed Maya and I forgave you!" I yelled at him. "I had always loved you and I still do."

"Riley, this is different. Charlie is my worst enemy. I knew you guys had feelings before." I laughed humorlessly.

"We never had feelings. I loved you and only you! Your so oblivious, you are doubting me!" I screamed. I was so hurt, tears were streaming down my face. Charlie came up to me and hugged me.

"Maybe, he wasn't-" I forcefully pushed him away angrily.

"Get the hell off of me. You were the cause of this. If you didn't make a move on me and was so desperate to be with me, this would not happen. You are so pathetic that you actually had a nerve to make a move on a taken girl." Charlie walked away surprised.

"So now you! Lucas, do you think I'm a slut who goes cheating on you with the guys?" I asked angrily.

"No of course not!" He exclaimed getting angry too.

"Well it sure looks like it. Do you know how much I love you? I think about you the first thing I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep. I still get butterflies in my stomach when I'm near you. When we kiss, there is still those fireworks I can see. I can tell you anything. So if you don't call that love, what do you call it?" I screamed. I took a breath.

"Riley, I do love you. Just seeing you with another guy that isn't me, kills me. You need to know I'm protective."

"I know you are. We've been friends and dating for a long time. I know who you are. I know your so protective with your friends especially me! But, you have to at least trust me! If there is no trust there is no relationship." I stated.

"What are you saying? That you think I don't trust you? Because I absolutely do." He said. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that? I trust you with my whole life. You helped me through the darkest times and was there for me. I think you doubted this relationship before haven't you?" I asked. He went silent. I was hoping he said no and I could feel my heart breaking.

"You did?" My voice cracked.

"After I cheated on you. I realized maybe we weren't meant to be. That maybe this was a sign to move on but then I wanted to see how this lasts then I realized that I can't let you go because I love you so much." I looked at him.

"Lucas, I forgive you for cheating me. I forgive you for being over protective. I forgive you being angry." I said. I was close to new tears now. "But I don't forgive you for ever doubting our relationship and my love for you." I was crying now and he was about to too.

"No. No Riley! I really did love you.! Don't do this." He cried and I engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry but I think we need to break up. Just like you said, try to move on." I whispered and walked away. I was in front of the school and right there, I burst into tears. I cried so hard and I was gasping for air. I was sitting with my legs close to my chest. I had my head down and the tears kept on flowing.

Lucas's POV

I didn't know what to do. All I did was just fall to the ground and just let out the tears.

"Argh!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Mr. Matthews came out.

"Lucas!" He rushed towards me.

"Are you okay?" I just sobbed and he pulled me close. I started crying on his chest and he sat there waiting for me to calm down. After the tears didn't come out anymore, I decided to tell him what happened.

"Riley and I broke up." I told him.

"Why?" He asked. I started to explain to him about what happened. I'm a little afraid of what was going to happen.

"It's funny. That's how Topanga's and my big fight went." He said. "Look Lucas, all the advice I can give you is don't give up. She will come back to you, give her some space. If your love was strong, I'm sure you guys will be just fine." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews." He smiled and nodded.

"Where is Riley?" He asked .

"She went out of the school." I said and he walked away. Five minutes later, he came back with the color drained away.

"Lucas-"

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block and school. So that was very intense. Can you guys please give me some ideas?

Thanks. Until later...


	8. Missing

Chapter 8: Missing

Lucas's POV

"Lucas-"

"Mr. Matthews?" I questioned as he looked like color was drained from his face. "What happened to Riley?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" I questioned in fear.

"She wasn't there. She's missing." I ran out of school and looked anywhere. I saw something shiny on the ground. It's Riley's necklace that I gave her. She was kidnapped. I heard a faint voice of help. I turned around and saw a black van zoom into sight and saw it going toward me. But I didn't have the quickest reflex to move. All I can say before I blanked into darkness was "I'm sorry and I love you Riley." But that darkness never came.

Riley's POV

I was just sobbing until I saw two dark figures all dressed in black. I got up in fear. I ran as fast as I could but I felt a hand covering my hand. I screamed. They carried me into a van with me squirming for freedom. They started the engine and zoomed out of the parking lot of the school. But they went back.

"Help me!" I screamed as I saw Lucas come into sight. But I knew something was happening. They pressed the accelerator with more force.

"No! No no. Please. Hurt me not him." They ignored me. Lucas was not moving to get out of the way. I was screaming, crying for him to get out of the way. Once I saw the guys were more interested in hitting the love of my life, I opened the door and tumbled out. I felt a sharp pain my in abdomen and a little ring in my ears. I limped towards Lucas and pushed him out of the way. I felt a huge whiplash in my stomach as I felt myself flying. I closed my eyes as my body hit the concrete. I coughed some blood out. I saw blurriness that's all. I wasn't unconscious but I'm fading in and out of the world. I felt strong arms holding my head up and cradling my limp body.

"Riley, stay with me." Lucas cried, I felt his tears pooling down my face and I was in tears with my bloody face.

"I'm sorry and I love you. Whatever happens know that I always love you." I grumbled in pain. I kissed him lightly and put my face on his face. I started fading out of the world, hearing Lucas scream and cries for help. I will always love you Lucas.

Few hours later...

Lucas's POV

I was waiting in the waiting room anxiously. Riley's parents was here and Maya and Farkle. I groaned I'm frustration.

"What's taking them so long?" I shouted.

"Lucas calm down!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Calm down? Calm down." I laughed humorlessly. "Riley, is in the ER and you expect my to calm down. She is fighting for her life. She risked herself for me! So don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Lucas! I know that you are worried about Riley. We all are. But you need to calm down. Riley will be okay." Maya said.

"How do you know?" I asked In anger.

"She's Riley. She'll do anything for us. She's fighting for her life because of us." She stated. I sighed I knew she was right. The doctor came out. He was emotionless I didn't know if it was good or not good.

"Riley is okay." We all sighed in relief. "She has a bruise on her abdomen and tailbone. She didn't break anything thank god. She will be sore for a couple of days but that'll be gone. She also hit her head pretty hard that didn't break or fractured. But, there is one problem that could affect her and future. She has amnesia. We have no idea when she'll get her memory back. Years probably. Do everything you can to help her get her memory back but don't force her. Use pictures, old sayings, presents. Anything that will trigger a memory." I stood in shock.

"How much does she remember?" I asked.

"She only remembers her parents and the closest friend who is like really close to her. I don't know which one she is close to. But that's it." I nodded.

"Can we see her?" Maya asked.

"Of course." He showed us her room and I took a deep breath. She was on the bed with scratches but she still looked beautiful as ever.

"Hey Mom. Hi Daddy." Riley greeted smiling.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Topanga asked.

"Sore but I'll be fine." She said. "Hey peaches."

"You remembered me?" Maya asked surprised.

"Of course I remember you. You're my sister and best friend." Maya smiled. I doubt she remembers me.

"Hey Lucas and Farkle." I widened my eyes.

"You remember me?" I asked In shock.

"Of course I remember you. You're my boyfriend." I smiled excitedly and ran up to her, kissing her gently.

"But you guys are the only one who I remember. I don't remember anything else."

"That's okay, you'll be okay." Cory said.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

So sorry for not updating. Writers block so she remembers? But who does she not remember hmm. Updates will be frequent this time hopefully.


	9. Calmed At Last

Chapter 9: Calmed At Last

Okay so Lucas, Maya, and Farkle are 15 but will turn 16 soon. Riley will be 15 next week in this story. They are not in eighth grade. The first chapter took place when they were in that grade but I decided to just pretend they are in high school. Okay now that's cleared up. Here it is.

Lucas's POV

I breathe a sigh in relief. These past months has been hectic. Riley and I had so many bumps in the road but I feel like we are all coming together now. I just hope it stays that way because all we had was drama. I thought of the perfect way to have a nice and calming alone time together. We definitely deserve it. I also got to plan Riley's birthday since her birthday is next week. I can't believe she'll be 15 next week. Anyways, I called Riley really quickly to ask her to meet me at her favorite restaurant, "Lorenzo's Bolognese" i dialed her number and heard a pause meaning she picked up.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey. Why you called?" Not in a rude way but in curiosity.

"Oh I was wondering if you want to go Lorenzo's-"

"Yes!" I laughed at her excitement.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"It's a date. Love you."

"I love you too. Now get ready so I can see how beautiful you look even though you look beautiful everyday." She laughed.

"Shut up you dope."

"I'm your dope."

"True. But I have to get ready. Bye." I laughed and hung up. I started getting into my white polo shirt with black dressed pants. I decided to watch some TV until I had to go.

Riley's POV

Lucas and I finally is going on a date. After a fiasco of drama, we were fine now and I hope we can stay like that.

I decided what to wear. I'm wearing my blue light washed skinny high waisted jeans with my gray halter top that I tucked into my jeans and put on a white cardigan that flowed to my thighs. It was long sleeved. I put on my brown, heeled short length boots. I curled my hair and left it down with nothing on it. I put very natural makeup with a pinkish but neutral lip gloss. I looked at myself, satisfied. I got my Tori Burberry bag and head out. I saw my parents on the couch, sipping their tea.

"Where are you going, dressed up?" Mom asked.

"Lucas is taking me on a date." I said.

"Okay have fun." Dad said. I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. There was my lovely boyfriend dressed up nicely.

"Wow, riles. You look gorgeous." He awed and I laughed at his reaction.

"You don't look bad yourself my handsome boyfriend." I teased and pecked him on the lips lightly.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"You bet." I smiled and bid goodbye to my parents.

"Have her home eleven." Dad told Lucas.

"Will do sir." Lucas said.

"What did I tell you to just call me Cory. You practically here everyday. We call you family." Dad said. I smiled. Two of the special boys I love is just getting along.

"Okay thank you Cory." He said and we made our way downstairs to his car.

"So Lorenzo's?" He asked.

"Yes! I haven't eaten there for so long." I said and he laughed. He started the car and we drove off.

The place was small but so comfy looking. The food was to die for and I could already feel my self drooling over the food.

"Hi, I made a reservation for two under Friar." Lucas said to the hostess.

"Yes, I see. Mr. Friar, right this way." He led us to a two people table and put the menus down.

"Our specials tonight is our clam chowder, our scallops with garlic sauce, and our famous Bolognese with white Alfredo sauce." He said. "What would you folks like for a drink."

"I'll just have a Coke please." I told him.

"Same here." He nodded and he said someone will be our server for the rest of the night.

"So we are finally alone and having a calm date that we never had." I said.

"We sure are. I'm glad we have this. So much chaos this months." He said.

"Yeah, I love you." I told him. He smiled.

"I love you too. There is something I have to give you." He told me. He got something out of his pocket.

"Riley Matthews, I love you so much and I know that we are too young to get married but this is my promise to you. That whatever happens, I will always love you and be with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you accept my promise ring to you?" He asked me. I was speechless but I was smiling through my tears.

"Of course." I said and he put the ring on my finger. I hugged him and he pulled me close, kissing me. Our drinks came and we ordered the food. I got the pasta meat sauce and Lucas got it too. After we were done eating, we went to the park to go for a walk, hand in hand.

"Thanks for an amazing night." I said, leaning myself into him.

"Of course. I meant what I said." He told me.

"I know you did. And I mean every word what I'm going to say to you. I love you no matter how bad our situation could be. Nothing you do or say will change that. You are my best friend, boyfriend. Together we can defeat our problems."

Lucas's POV

"Riley that was beautiful. And same here. I will always be here for you." I said and I kissed her. The kissing became more passionate and I started kissing her neck. She moaned. She pulled my close her soft hands, messing with my hair. We let go and we were breathing heavily. Her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. But she is still beautiful. We laughed. I fixed my hair and she fixed hers. I saw a red mark on her neck and I knew it was a hickey.

"Oh shit, Riley. Your neck. I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Eh it's fine. I'll just cover it up with a scarf and concealer." She retorted. I kissed her forehead and we got into my car. I drove her back to her apartment and we were standing right outside her place.

"I had an amazing night." She said.

"Me too. I really love you." I told her again.

"I really love you too." Riley said. I kissed her one last time.

"Night princess."

"Night my prince." And with that she opened the door and went into her apartment.

Okay so no drama this chapter yay. Any ideas for next chapter? And next chapter will be about Rileytown when she gets bullied. My way from their relationship. Until next time. Bye


	10. Rileytown

Chapter 10: Rileytown

(All Riley's Perspective)

I knew I was acting weird for a couple of days. I know my birthday is tomorrow but really I don't feel like celebrating. I don't feel like myself. I don't like myself. It's happening again. The bullying. I got my therapy done and once I was feeling better, someone had to drain all that happiness again. The words that she says keep repeating over and over. Get out of my head you stupid stupid words.

You exist, you exist and your weird and you get in the way of where I'm looking.

I can't take the bullying. But, I'm stronger than I was before to lead myself to cut myself all over again. I'm stronger than that! Much more stronger. But I don't feel like that now. Because all I am is happy and in "Rileytown" as people see me.

So stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you.

That's when everything changed. My happiness was gone. The Riley everyone knew was gone. I know all my friends were suspicious and I knew I should of told them. But telling them is going to be hard. Especially telling Lucas. Who is loyal and always helps a friend who is getting hurt. But I'm his girlfriend and he cares about me more than himself. He isn't going to take it well at all.

Stop being who you are.

I stopped. I just stopped. I stopped being who I was. I don't want to be in Rileytown. I don't want anybody to notice me. I want to be invisible! That's what I said to Maya. Maya was just singing our Rileytown song but I was so fed up with it. Doesn't she see it? I don't want to be in freaking Rileytown for Christ sake.

"Rileytown oh Rileytown." She sang then paused as she saw I didn't join along. "Yeah that took us four days to write."

I just stared at her.

"Is this serious or fun?" She asked. I glared at her. I don't know what came over me.

"You're a bully!" I snapped. Her face was emotionless but she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well that's not fun."

"You shouldn't have brought it into the first place. Okay. You are a bully." And with that I walked away. I felt a stab in my heart. What did I do?

Or I'm going to put my foot on your weird stupid face.

My phone dinged and I shakily looked at my phone.

"Riley, no one should be texting you in class." Dad scolded me. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"I think so too." I replied. I leaned back in my chair. Maya started explaining about how I called her a bully.

"There is a difference between a conflict between a friend than a bully. So don't go throwing the bully word around." You got to be kidding?

"Wow." I muttered and glared at my dad. He started talking about duels yada yada yada.

"I challenge you to a duel." I stood up.

"Okay, I don't think you get it here. Tell her Maya." Dad retorted.

"I accept."

I'm fine.

I just smashed ice cream on Maya's face. I feel bad but I'm too upset to apologize.

"Riley, what is going on with you?" Lucas asked me a little angry. I looked at him and walked out of Topanga's. I just went home. I sat on the bay window, knowing I will not be getting company.

Really I'm fine.

"Can I come in?" Maya asked as she climbed through the window to my bay window. I moved over so she can sit down.

"I'm going to be your friend for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way." She stated.

"What do we do?" I croaked.

"We'll work them out. We'll always work them out because we're friends and if we get frustrated. Maybe we'll throw some ice cream at each other." I looked at her. "We'll still be friends. That's what reasonable people do." I stared at her in understanding.

"So we have no more conflicts?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"No, now we had a new one." I cringed as she said that. I knew that was too easy.

"Why wouldn't you come to me? How could you not come to me if someone is bullying?" She asked me as she looked upset. I looked at her, my breathing increasing.

"I'm humiliate Maya!" I said softly. "I didn't want you to see me humiliated."

"You thought it was just going to go away?" She asked me in disbelief.

"Mhm." I said, laughing humorlessly. "It's getting worse." There was a long pause. I already had tears going down my cheeks.

I'm not fine. I'm broken.

"Do you know the difference between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" She asked me. This was all too familiar.

"What?" I asked. She told me to come to where she was. "You are the worst bully ever." She laughed.

"I'm sorry for smashing you with ice cream and putting all my anger on you." I apologized.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you had the confidence to do it to me." Maya said shrugging her shoulders. "I guess the Rileytown is not Rileytown-" I didn't let her finish. I was too enraged.

"Stop say that! What have I ever done to you?" I yelled. I clenched my jaw and stood up. I thought about the messages. Tears, rolling down my face. Why did this ever happen to me?

"You exist." I said. "You exist, you're weird and you get in the way of where I'm looking. So stop being weird and stop being happy nobody should be as happy as you." I said.

"Stop being who you are or I'm going to be my foot on your weird stupid face." I said and I just started crying.

"I'm fine." I spit out.

"I'm not." Maya stated. "How long?"

"A few weeks. It's been happening for a few weeks." I said and I just broke down. I felt Maya hugging me. She led me to the bay window.

"Riles, I got you." She told me.

"She's not a reasonable person. How do I handle this? I don't know how." I cried.

"Not alone!"

"But I thought I-" she cut me off.

"Riley, enough! You can never have to. I here for you." Maya said. I smiled at her.

Maybe it isn't that bad as I think it is.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" Lucas asked me.

"I should be able to fight my own battles Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"No you shouldn't! And you don't have to that why you have your boyfriend and friends to help you!" He cried.

"I don't like it how you get like this. Tell him Maya." I told her. She smiled weakly. "Uh pick up the bed with one arm." I rolled my eyes. Way to ruin it Maya.

"I think it isn't fair that when we need help, we go to her but when she needs it she doesn't." He cried in frustration.

"Okay, I get it. I should of told you but I was embarrassed." I admitted.

"Guys, can you give Riley and I a minute?" He asked. They nodded. Once everyone was out, he looked at me.

"There was nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I'm your boyfriend Riley and you don't keep secrets from me. You were the one who said friends share stuff and I would have listened. But I'm not your any kind of friend. I'm your boyfriend who loves and cared about you. I could have helped you through this! You always put your friends first than yourself." He said.

"Okay, Lucas I get it. And I love you for caring! But isn't it better for you guys not to have to deal with my problems? It would be less of a burden."

"Riley, it could never be. And never will! I care too much to let that happen. You need to come to us when you need help. Promise me you will." He demanded.

I closed my eyes.

"I promise." I told him.

"Give me your wrists!" He commanded. I eyed him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Because I need to see you didn't do anything that could hurt you." I rolled up my sleeved. No cuts. He breathe in relief.

"I'm proud of you." He said and kissed me gently.

"Thanks for being there for me." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Anytime City Girl. You okay now?" He asked in concerned.

"Better now. Because you helped me and I love you for that."

So I wanted to add RUCAS at the end. Anyways next chapter will be Riley's birthday. Probably post tomorrow since I don't have writers block. So until tomorrow bye


	11. Riley's Birthday and Surprise?

Chapter 11: Riley's Birthday and Surprise?

(All Lucas's Perspective)

Today is finally Riley's birthday. I'm just glad she is slowly turning to herself again. I decided to pack her birthday present and flowers. I got into my flannel and jeans with my winter coat as it is December right now. I went over to Riley's as it is a two minute drive. I knocked on her door. I saw Riley in her white sweater with black leggings paired up with white leg warmers and brown boots.

"Happy Birthday babe." I said pecking her. She smiled.

"Love you. So where are we going?" She asked. I gave her a blindfold and she looked at me quizzically.

"Just put it on!" I said smiling at her. She stared at me with a smile on her face. I groaned in playful annoyance and snatched the blindfold. I put the blindfold on her and she squealed in surprise.

"Lucas!" She squealed. I lead her to a roof with present in hand and and flowers in the same. I took off the blindfold. She gasped.

"Lucas, it's beautiful!" She dawned. I set up lights and a picnic blanket. We started to eat.

"Best birthday ever!" She exclaimed. Well boy was she wrong. (I'm sorry about the short birthday. I really want to get to the surprise.)

We were back to her apartment laughing and joking around. Cory and Topanga stood there.

"How's my birthday girl?" Topanga asked.

"Amazing. Lucas here took me to the roof for a birthday picnic." She smiled.

"That's great honey." Cory said, they looked really nervous.

"Mom, dad is everything alright?" Riley asked in concern as she realized they weren't themselves.

"Riley, there is something huge we need to tell you. Please don't hate us or the person." We looked at Topanga suspiciously.

"Riley-" We heard a slam. We turned around and saw Josh. He didn't look to happy.

"Uncle Josh?" Riley questioned curiously.

"Oh you didn't tell her yet you little liars?" He asked fuming.

"Woah, man. Calm down!" I said. I don't know what was going on but I know it isn't going to end well.

"Uncle Josh what's-" Riley got cut off.

"Riley, I'm not your uncle!" Josh exclaimed. Riley took a step back, startled.

"What!" She exclaimed and turned to her parents. "What's going on?"

"Riley, I'm your brother!" Josh exclaimed.

GASP! Plot twist not really. Sorry this is short but anyways. I've been busy. High school is just busy so I won't be posting that much. Okay. Goodbye


	12. Author's NoteCyberbullying Announcement

**I wanted to talk about this because its been infuriating me now. So enjoy and really grasp to what I'm SAYING.**

In my project, this is all about the prevention of bullying as it is seen all around. Around us, the world, and most importantly the Internet. The Internet is one of the common bullying tool that many teens used. That is called Cyberbullying. Many teens comments something very mean to another person anonymously, believing they will get away with it. They are very wrong as now our generation of technology has been expanding rapidly, meaning new ways to see what we are doing on our devices.

Cyberbullying is wrong when someone is personally harassed, tormented, humiliated, and threatened. This affects many teens In a very negative way. Many will be losing their self esteem, using alcohol and drugs, poor grades, in person bullying, and skipping school. Bullying and Cyberbullying are very similar but very different. Both is an harassment to someone. Cyberbullying is on the Internet posting very inappropriate pictures and comments of someone. It's harder to get away from it than bullying. Since its on the Internet, it spreads more rapidly than the in person bullying.

But, both connects to each other.

Let me talk about the meaning of "word". A word is very meaningful element in writing and speech. A word is very important and very strong. I like the phrase, "The power is in the word. It's so powerful, it either has a negative or positive meaning." But, in both bullying and Cyberbullying. The power of the words, are negative.

They make fun of people's race, skin tone, appearance, culture, and the one I see most common is their sexuality. Many girls or guys likes the same gender but they are too scared to come out because of how they see how gruesome our world has become. They know many are so quick to judge they are afraid to be hurt with the power of words. Nobody should live with that. Nobody should keep that inside them because it makes 100% of who they are. It's them. It's what determines their entire life and they shouldn't be afraid to show it because of the people who are so judgmental.

Now I want to talk about race, skin tone, appearance, and culture since that ties together. This is kind of like sexuality, being ashamed of who you are because people hears these things about a race or a culture and they quickly judge them. That is not okay because it's offensive to others who cares so strongly about there culture and race. Nobody should ever have to live in despair, too afraid to show who they really are. They are imperfectly perfect the way they are.

Bullying can cause many horrible events. The words the people put into someone's heads haunts them until they believe they are true. Someone in such pain will do very irrational things such as committing suicide or harm her/himself. My outlook into the bullying, is the cruelty of the powerful words that is used to be so negative towards the person. We all know that all bullies have a back story which explains their hatred towards the world and people. That is absolutely not okay for your unjust behavior. You may have problems of your own which would be understandable for your cruelty to a person. But it isn't. It's not understandable why you have to put them down because you are having a difficult time. Or if you like to put others down because you think very highly of yourself. Calling somebody fat or ugly, doesn't make you skinny or beautiful. It makes you into a person who people thinks poorly of because of the behavior and the pain you caused.

I don't think I have even made myself clear that I have pure hatred to the phrase of "go kill yourself" that definitely does not make you a better person. We all question ourselves as the bully make our lives harder than it already is. Like, what did I do to deserve this? How do I handle this? Are those things they called me true? You asked questions to yourself and you don't have answers which makes it much more harder on you. But, why should we let these bullies walk all over us? We are so much stronger than that.

The bullies words takes a second to say but it's hard to get over it after a while. But we shouldn't let that happen because you are beautiful just the way you are no matter what they say. You have so much value In this world and I know it doesn't seem like you do because the bullies tell you are not. But you have so much value and your very special. We all may be very different and coming from different worlds and culture, we still all are human beings that deserves to be treated with respect. It doesn't matter if you have different religious beliefs, skin tone, clothing, and etc. We are all In diverse communities and we live in a different lifestyle but that's what's amazing about living in this world.

Anyways, no one ever should start bullying someone just because they are different from you. We take the words you say and we really let it sink in. It hurts being called something you are not and we start believing theme as its a repetition of words being said over and over again. We can't let the bully destroy you and your self confidence and esteem. You are much more important than you think. Anyone who is bullying, think about the outcomes of your words that you say to someone. It's your choice to be a good person and stop yourself or you torment poor people and you might be the reason of a cost life. Think about your unjust behavior and the pain you are causing to someone. Remember what you put online could ruin them.

Studies show that 15% of teens, skips school to not face the bullies. They don't have an escape from it as the Internet is with them all the time. We also need to understand that bullying doesn't hurt that person only. It hurts the family and friends of that person, watching them crumble in their eyes.

I'm here to help and make a stand that we can stop the bullying. Bullying is becoming more common and now it's invisible in our eyes as it is now becoming an everyday thing. But, our pleading for the bullying to stop is not enough! The person who is being bullied is enough to stop and stand up for themselves. You need to stand up for yourself. There are two choices that you are the only one who could determine.

One is to stand up for yourself and don't let the bully take over your life or two give up and take your life. It's your choice but you need to really ask yourself, "Do I really want to take my life? Hurt the people I love the most and also won't continue a life that will get better?" Ask yourself that and see what your answer is. Stand up for yourself. Nothing you do will be a mistake. Standing up for yourself may be scary but it's worth it in the end. Giving up is not worth it at all. You are strong and confident. Your life is waiting for you. You'll succeed if you don't give up. No apologies. No regrets. No doubting yourself. No being scared or insecure. You are so much more than that. Nothing people says about you matters. Because you are you. The best you are.


End file.
